Drones
Drones are unaligned, NPC ships that appear in certain star systems in the game. Patrolling certain points in a star system, they will attack both Colonial and Cylon ships that come within weapons range. Some are equipped solely with cannons,others with canons and missile launchers. They come in differing types (usually Seeker, Sentry, Guard and Hunter) and in various levels (namely 5, 9, 10, 14, 15, 19, 20, 25 and 29). The higher the levels of the drone, the more hull points and power they will have. When targeted, drones will appear outlined in yellow on players' DRADIS, and the drones bullets and missiles appear yellow on screen when fired. Destruction of a set number of drones is a Daily Assignment for players. They were created by the same group that created the weapons platforms. Types of Drones Failing Seeker Drones Hull Points: 250. Power: 100. Level: 5. This is a small drone found in the safer levels of the game. This NPC (non-player character) uses mainly missiles to damage others. It is a drone malfunctioning and is of unknown origin. It will attack both Colonial and Cylon players. This is one of the weakest NPCs in all of BSGO. Failing seeker drone.png|Failing Seeker Drone Failing Sentry Drones Hull Points: 300. Power: 100. Level: 5. Failing Hunter Drones Hullpoints: 550. Power: 200. Level 9: Failing Guard Drones Hullpoints: 600 Power: 200. Level: 9. Worn Seeker Drones Hull Points: 375. Power: 100. Level: 10. More durable drone, and more aggressive than the lower level ones. Worn Sentry Drones Hull Points:425. Power: 100. Level 10. Has more hull points than the seeker of the same level. Worn Hunter Drones Hull Points: 750. Power: 200 Level: 14. Has more hull and more power than the level 10 drones. Armed with cannons and one missile launcher. Worn Guard Drones Hull Points: 900. Power: 200. Level: 14. Rugged Seeker Drones Hull Points: 500. Power: 100. Level: 15. Weaker than the level 14 drones, these seem to be designedf or reconnaisance work. Level 15 Rugged Seeker Drone Image.png|Rugged Seeker Drone Rugged Sentry Dones Hullpoints: 550. Power: 100. Level: 15. Rugged Hunter Drones Hull Points: 1,000. Power: 200. Level: 19. Rugged hunter drones come equipped with cannons and 1 missile launcher. Level 19 Rugged Hunter Drone.png|Level 19 Rugged Hunter Drone Rugged Guard Drones Hull Points: 1,200. Power: 200. Level: 19. Vigilant Seeker Drones Hull Points: 800. Power: 100 Level: 25. Have lower hull points and power than the level 19 rugged hunter and guard drones. Level 25 Vigilant Sentry Drone.png|Vigilant Seeker Drone Vigilant Sentry Drones Hull Points: 800. Power: 100. Level 25. Vigilant Hunter Drones Hull Points: 1500. Power: 200 Level: 29. The highest level regular drone in the game. Faster and more agressive than the Vigilant Seeker drones. Come equipped with cannons and 1 missile launcher. May be found in parts of Asterian, 32 Serpentos and Kryphon. Vigilant Guard Drones Hull Points: 1800. Power: 200 Level: 29. The highest level regular drone in the game. Slower than some but made up for in its greated hull points and firepower. May be found in 32 Serpentos and Kryphon. Revenant Description: "Pilots, urgent message from our intelligence! We encountered an unknown enemy craft! See recon picture below, please excuse the quality. ...Important: Proceed with extreme caution! This enemy - call sign: "Revenant" - seems to be very dangerous, try not to approach him alone!" Hull Points: 2950. Power: 100 Level: 90. Speed: 55. This unique drone is a "rogue" Cylon Raider which will attack both Colonial and Cylon players. It has cannons and nuclear missiles (which do approximately 500 damage per missile), the only npc ship which has nuclear weapons of any sort. This ship spawns randomly in a number of different systems, but only in one system at a time. Destroying it counts towards the Drone Clearance daily assignment and it may reward players with rare items in its loot drop. Revenant has been known to appear in the following systems: Abalon (B3), 169 Aretis (G7), Calibaan (F7), Delta Aurican (D2), Hatir (C4), Muninn (B7), and Vidofnir (D2). Revenant Intelligence Photo.png|Revenant intelligence photo Revenant No 1 Image.png|Revenant List of Drone Ships Here are the various type of Drone ships. Category:NPC